1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to microscopy, and in particular, to a microscopy method and apparatus that can achieve wide field view and high-resolution at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern biological practices, microscopy techniques may be needed that have a large field view and high-resolution at the same time. However, because of the limited field of view of a high resolution objective lens in a conventional microscope, prior art solutions were required to translate the sample stage to increase the scope. Such translation was often time-consuming. Accordingly, what is needed is a new microscopy method that can achieve wide field view and high-resolution at the same time.